<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ST XIII: исправленный сценарий by Turmalin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515616">ST XIII: исправленный сценарий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin'>Turmalin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда только думала, что делать с Бейондом для К/С-календаря, решила, что будет опять комикс. Или гифко-комикс. Потом подумала, что надо уже научиться клепать клипы. И научилась, пусть и неидеально.</p><p>Но. Вы же не знаете, каким был первоначальный сценарий. А вот сейчас узнаете...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ST XIII: исправленный сценарий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: ST XIII: исправленный сценарий<br/>
Автор:  Турмалин<br/>
Таймлайн: ST XIII<br/>
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кирк, Спок, Маккой, Ухура и др.<br/>
Размер: драббл, 481 слово<br/>
Категория: джен с намеками<br/>
Жанр: драма с элементами крэка<br/>
Рейтинг: G<br/>
Примечание/Предупреждения: если вы дочитали шапку до конца, вас уже ни о чем предупреждать не надо</p><p>Энтерпрайз храбро шла куда-то… [кадры с Энт в космосе]</p><p>Как-то раз, умываясь перед тем, как заступить на смену, капитан Кирк подумал, что пора прекратить флиртовать со старпомом. [кадры с умывающимся и одевающимся Кирком]</p><p>Нет, старпом у него прекрасный… [кадры со Споком в хранилище всяких ценностей]</p><p>Но… Вон сколько девушек хороших… [в коридоре здоровается с научницей какой-то] Да и юношей… [на мостике кивает кому-то] А у Спока все равно Ухура есть… [Ухура на рабочем месте]</p><p>И он грустил, пока пил с Боунсом [кадры с выпивающими и не закусывающими]</p><p>Но тут Энт пришла на базу Йорктаун… [кадры всякой красоты]</p><p>Спок с Ухурой расстались, потомушто Ухура сказала, что в голове Спока слишком много одной голубоглазой бестии… И что кулончик больше подходит ему. [кадры с кулончиком и поцелуем]</p><p>Но Джим не знал же. И сказал Споку, что ничего у них не вышло, а Спок согласился, что раз Джима не устраивают эти отношения, то их надо прекращать… Хотя и думал, что – да блин, только расстались с Ухурой!.. Нелогичные людишки. [кадры с разговором в лифте]</p><p>...И Спок сердился на Джима и на идиотскую ситуацию вообще... [кадры с Джимом и Споком на темном мостике]</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>И тут на них напали! И Спок подвергал себя опасности... А Джим бегал его спасать... Но не успел… Да и сам влип по-полной...</p><p>А Ухура, узнав об этом, подумала, что не простит себе, если ее голубоглазый балбес-кэп погибнет, – а уж Спок ей тем более не простит – и пошла спасать. И спасла. И Джим проникся.</p><p>Но Энт все равно упала и разбилась. И Джим ругал себя за то, что думал о посторонних вещах, когда надо было спасать корабль, и дал себе слово всех спасти...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>А в это время в пещере Маккой расспрашивал Спока о будущем. И узнал, что...</p><p>[крэк он]<br/>
...тот хочет уйти с корабля. Потому что у него будет ребенок. Но капитан об этом не знает.<br/>
Тогда Маккой сказал, что хотел бы исследовать состояние Спока, потому пусть тот не уходит пока. В конце-концов, можно будет сказать, что у Спока ребенок от Ухуры. Кому какое дело вообще.<br/>
И тогда Спок захохотал над коварными людишками.<br/>
[крэк офф]</p><p>...тот хочет уйти с корабля, потомушто запутался в отношениях с людьми и потомушто Спок Прайм умер.</p><p>Маккой сказал, что лучше не рубить с плеча, а разобраться. И еще что-то смешное.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>А в это время Кирк нашел Скотти и они решили телепортировать Спока и Маккоя к себе.</p><p>Телепортировали – и Джим вцепился в Спока как в последнего родственника и явно надеялся на восстановление отношений.</p><p>Но тут они начали искать остальных, и нашли – с помощью кулончика Ухуры. А потом Спок еще и настаивал, чтобы его взяли спасать Ухуру. Джим аж в лице поменялся. И решил, что перестанет мешать им с Ухурой, что перебьется без личного счастья как-нибудь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>И все всех спасли, полетели к базе, спасли ее тоже…</p><p>Тут Кралл такой – устроил всем атата. Но Джим храбро пошел туда, где атата, и спас всех лично. И полетел в бездну с чувством выполненного долга.</p><p>Но! Его схватил Спок! И Джим признался ему в любви. Ну, другими словами, но Спок-то понял. Вы на него посмотрите только!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>И потом Маккой сказал Джиму, что он балбес. Что Спок для него все. А Джим такой – да это для Ухуры он все. Не парь мне моск. [кадры с разговором на базе, где они в штатском]</p><p>Но надежда воскресла, потому на сабантуе он подошел к Споку, чтобы прощупать обстановку. И прощупал. [кадры с эвфемизмами: постройка Энтерпрайз и варп]</p><p>КОНЕЦ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>